RAAM
General RAAM was a silent and savage Locust general. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. He possessed great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times and is the only known Locust able to control the Kryll. General RAAM led Locust troops during the Lightmass Offensive, trying in vain to save the Hollows from the Seran Offensive. Biography From Grub to General RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust HordeArt of Gears of War. His role in the Human-Locust War is unknown, but he led his troops personally during the Lightmass Offensive. His role during the battle was making sure Gears officers were killed and to make sure the "ground walkers" would not use their weapon of mass destruction. Operation Midnight During the COG's Operation: Midnight, RAAM led a squad of Theron's in an attack on a Gear squad that was stationed on the Ferro Bridge. They advanced on the Gear squad, killing two of them, until RAAM and his Theron's cornered them on one end of the bridge. When they were about to advance and overwhelm the Gears, four King Raven appeared and opened fire on RAAM and the Theron's. RAAM jumped over the side of the bridge into the water below to escape, and watched angrily as the Gears succeeded in carrying out their mission.Gears of War: Midnight Lightmass Offensive In the Lightmass Offensive, RAAM was first seen when he led the ambush at the Tombs of the Unknown, where he personally killed the leader of the Delta Squad, Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Following the retreat of Delta and Alpha Squad into the tomb itself, RAAM ordered the release of a Berserker into the tomb to kill the survivors. However, when that failed, he captured a Gear, and used his com device to discover the humans' whereabouts of the Lightmass Bomb, and its need for targeting data. He then shot the Gear in the head with a Boltok Pistol, and, acting on that intel, he sent forces to East Barricade Academy, where they attempted to prevent Delta Squad from obtaining Adam Fenix's targeting data, while he personally set out to hijack the Tyro Pillar with armed forces as well. While RAAM's forces in East Barricade failed to stop Delta Squad from obtaining targeting data, RAAM was able to take control of the Tyro Pillar. RAAM guarded the bomb while the Locusts attempted to drown it in the Imulsion without detonating it, but Marcus and Dom were able to jump aboard as it passed through Timgad Station. Fighting their way to the front of the train, Dom and Marcus were able to clear the train of everyone but RAAM, who confronted them at the head of the train. RAAM held his ground, guarding the bomb to prevent them from detonating it, using a Troika and shrouding himself in Kryll while attacking. Reavers also attacked, but a King Raven manned by Cole, Baird, and Hoffman prevented them from drastically interfering. Marcus and Dom were eventually able to kill RAAM, and they left his body on the Tyro Pillar as it drove into the Imulsion and launched the Lightmass Bombs into the Outer Hollows. .|250px|thumb]] Legacy His failure seemed to spell certain doom for the Locust Horde. With the destruction of the Outer Hollows, and the loss of millions of Drones, and most likely turning the tide of the Locust Civil War to the Lambent's favor. But the Lightmass Bomb awoke the Riftworm, and his successor Skorge was able to use the awakened Rift Worm and lead the counterattack against Jacinto City. For the people of Sera, his death was met with rejoice.Gears of War Official website Gear in cold blood.]] Personality and Traits RAAM was a well-qualified general that rose through the ranks with ease and won the Queen Myrrah's favor. He is seen executing a captured COG soldier after using the soldier's radio to listen in on his enemies' plans. Even after Sgt. Fenix and Dom cleared out Tyro Pillar of all other Locust presence, he stood his ground and tried to hold off Delta-One until his death. RAAM is a silent but ruthless Locust. His plan to win the war through attrition and was methodical and calculated, focusing his attention on exterminating the humans with the most power. Myrrah described RAAM's plan the best, as an attempt to cut of the head of the snake to kill the body. Unlike his successor, Skorge, RAAM moved at a slow, but still juggernaut force, with no intention of stopping with anything less than total annihilation of the human race. Quotes Behind the Scenes RAAM was the main antagonist for the first Gears of War and final boss. Contrary to popular belief, RAAM is pronounced RAHM (similar to the Egyptian sun god 'Ra' with an 'M' on the end), not RAM, (as in battering ram). RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with his successor Skorge for Gears of War 2. RAAM appears smaller than his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. Oddly, in Gears of War 2, Marcus and Dom reference RAAM by name, despite having never heard his name in the first game. He has been released as a figurine in a two-pack with Lt. Kim. He comes with his Troika and serrated knife from the game. In the Gears of war top 5 Deadliest Locust Video he was named number 1. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Defeating RAAM on Insane Single Player On single player, the battle is almost impossible, as the player has to do all the work. Grab the Lancer, Torque Bow and as many Grenades, and as much ammunition as possible. After picking up the Torque Bow, wait before exiting the car. After a minute or so the Torque Bow will respawn. Pick up these bolts (for a total of 12) and proceed out the door to face General RAAM. As soon as the fight begins, run to the furthermost single cement block on the farthest right (by the four blocks in a square formation). Once at this block, wait for RAAM to approach. Keep facing to right while behind the block, and he will eventually get stuck, if it doesn't happen the first time keep on running around it until it does. Once RAAM is stuck, blind fire a Torque Bow bolt into his chest and then quickly switch to the Lancer and empty a magazine into him. After reloading the Lancer switch back to the Bow and repeat until out of ammo, death, or until General RAAM is killed. Getting a perfect reload will help greatly with the Torque Bow but is not necessary with the Lancer as the added damage will wear off before it can be used. Another strategy involves a similar preparation, acquiring a full clip of Torque Bow bolts, before proceeding. Once the fight begins, shield yourself until you can maneuver past him to the platform where he originated from (this largely involves using Dom as a decoy). Hit him with a Torque Bow to scatter the Kryll, then unload on him with the Chain Gun. If you can get to the cannon, this makes the fight very short. Note: If out of Torque Bow Bolts, use the Grenades; angle them off the curved wall of the car so they will land at RAAMs feet and scatter the Kryll. When blind firing the Torque Bow make sure not to shoot it into the block or you will explode! Co-Op To defeat RAAM, an efficient tactic is to have one player collect the Torque Bow (better yet the player with the better shot), and one player having the Longshot. Have the player with the Torque Bow shoot RAAM, forcing the Kryll to back out, which will give the Longshot player a clear shot to fire, and make sure the shot hits the head. Keep trying for perfect reloads and active reloads, as successful completion of such will enable the player to shoot at max 3 shots to RAAM's head before his cover returns. When RAAM approaches, have both players run on either side of him to the other side of the train. Repeat to kill RAAM. It is recommended that the two players separate as wide as possible so that RAAM has more targets to try and acquire. It's also a good idea to consider one of your squad mates (the best player) to run past RAAM to the back of the train, to man the chaingun and fire at RAAM while the other player distracts him and/or removes the Kryll. The chaingun is probably the most powerful weapon to use against RAAM. However, it leaves the user heavily exposed to RAAM's shots, and has no lights to ward off Kryll. Multiplayer RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. However, in the Unreal Tournament 3 trailer for Gears of War 2, RAAM is still shown as leader, even though he is replaced by Skorge in game. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Males